That Night
by TheRealMockingbird
Summary: 'Let's go.' She murmured and Bellamy nodded tightly. Leaning up Clarke pressed her lips against his once more before standing.' Bellamy and Clarke find Atom in the woods and find themselves comforting each other afterwards. Bellarke one shot. Disclaimer - not my characters. Rated M for a little smut and character death (Atom).


Bellamy knelt next to Atom's twitching body, feeling the weight of the knife Charlotte gave him, before he sent her back to camp, in his hand.

'Kill me.' Begged Atom, his voice filled with pain. 'Kill me.' Bellamy had to strain to hear the words, talking was obviously excruciatingly painful for him.

He had shot Chancellor Jaha in cold blood but that had been different, the man was a mass murderer, he was responsible for the death of his mother and the imprisonment of his sister. He was also Bellamy's ticket on to the drop ship holding his sister.

But Atom, he was just an innocent kid, and now he was dying a slow, painful death because of that fog.

'Kill me. Kill me.'

Bellamy felt someone behind him and turned to see Clarke Griffin standing ten feet away, shock and horror written on her face. Noticing Bellamy's gaze she snapped out of it and started walking towards him, careful to keep her expression neutral.

She walked around Atom and knelt down on his other side, opposite Bellamy. He could see the trainee medic assess her patient before her eyes met his and she shook her head tightly. She couldn't save him. Bellamy's heart sunk to somewhere near his stomach and his hand flexed around the knife. He was distantly aware of his hand shaking slightly.

'Kill me.'

He felt Clarke's eyes studying him, but he was still surprised when her small hands gently took the knife from him, their fingers brushing together.

Clarke shifted her attention back to Atom and she began to hum. Brushing Atom's dark hair back with one hand, she smoothly slid the knife into the side of his neck as she pulled it back out.

Atom's breathing became more laboured as the life drained out of him, but Bellamy found he couldn't look away from Clarke as she continued to hum the soothing melody, combing her fingers through the hair at Atom's temple until he stopped struggling for breath. Then she leant over and closed his eyelids over his clouded eyes, hiding some of the gruesome damage done by the acid.

Bellamy wasn't even sure Clarke knew he was still there until she raised her light blue eyes from Atom's body and met Bellamy's dark brown ones.

'We have to bury him.' She said, her gaze unwavering, and Bellamy found himself nodding. 'Okay, then we should make a stretcher.'

Clarke untied the makeshift pack that had been slung on her back and took out the piece of tarpaulin she had put in there. They laid it on the ground and then they lifted Atom's body and placed it gently on top without a word.

When that was done Clarke stood at his feet and closed her eyes, feeling tears begin to gather. After a moment she heard Bellamy join her.

Looking down at the girl Bellamy was struck by her strength. She was able to do what he wasn't and he realised he had underestimated their princess, a mistake he wasn't about to make again. He noticed a tear escape from under her lashes and before he knew it, he had reached his arm out, placing it around Clarke's shoulders and pulling her against his side. She remained still for a moment before turning and burying her head in Bellamy's chest, her hands coming up to grip his shirt. His other arm wrapped around her and he felt her sigh, her breath warming his skin, even through his clothes.

Clarke sighed before breathing in Bellamy. He smelled of wood smoke and musk and she was suddenly more aware of the strong arms holding her. She would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed how attractive Bellamy was, she was just distracted from it by his _ attitude.

Before he could dwell too long on how well she fit in his arms, Clarke pulled back and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

'We should go.'

And they carried Atom's body back into the camp in silence.

*later that night*

Clarke noticed Bellamy sat alone, away from the rest of the 100, staring into the fire, and she thought back to the look on his face when she had found him in the woods, when she realised that for his bluster and bravado, he was no killer.

She dropped herself lightly next to Bellamy onto the log, startling him out of his thoughts. When he saw it was her he grunted softly and turned back to the fire but Clarke wasn't deterred.

'What happened to Atom wasn't your fault.' She told him quietly, her tone serious.

Bellamy shook his head and ran a hand through his curls. After a long silence he sighed. 'I should have made sure he was in the cave with me and Charlotte.' Bellamy's deep voice vibrated through her, sending a shiver down her spine.

'No, Bellamy, you couldn't have known.' He liked it when she said his name, he realised suddenly.

As much as he wanted to believe Clarke, he knew he would always blame himself for today.

Sighing, Clarke tucked her hand into the crook of Bellamy's elbow and ran her hand down his forearm to reach his hand, balled into a tight fist. She lay her head on his shoulder as he relaxed his hand and she threaded their fingers together.

Bellamy sat, surprised, very aware of Clarke's thigh pressed flush against his, the way her small hand fit in his, the weight of her head comfortable on his shoulder. A gust of wind picked up her hair, teasing it gently and carrying the scent of the shampoo Jasper had made to Bellamy. Turning his head he buried his nose into Clarke's hair and took a calming breath. She smelt like berries and princess.

Clarke felt Bellamy's weight shift and opened her eyes when she felt his right hand cup her face. She lifted her head to meet his dark eyes, his dilated pupils sending jolts of electricity to her stomach.

He gently ran a calloused thumb across her cheekbone and she leant into his touch, gripping the hand she still held.

'Clarke' Bellamy breathed thickly and it was her undoing. Her eyes found him and he saw that they matched the desire in his. Freeing his other hand Bellamy plunged it into Clarke's soft, wavy hair, coming to rest at the back of her head, tilting her face up as he leant down and pressed their lips together gently. The effect was instantaneous, Clarke's hands gripped his shoulder and the front of his shirt, pulling him closer as she kissed him back. Bellamy caught her lower lip in his teeth and Clarke groaned, the soft sound doing things to him.

After a few minutes they broke apart, breathing heavily. Bellamy rested his forehead against hers and looked down, even in the dark he could see her sky blue eyes looking back at him.

'Let's go.' She murmured and Bellamy nodded tightly. Leaning up Clarke pressed her lips against his once more before standing.

They walked quickly through the camp, Clarke leading, desperate to appear normal. Jasper bounded out of his tent and smiled when he saw Clarke, changing course and practically skipping over to her. 'Hey Clarke,' he grinned widely, 'where are you going? The food's almost gone.' Clarke smiled affectionately at him but could sense Bellamy behind her, could almost the heat from his body, the thought sending goose bumps racing across her body.

'We just need to work out a few things,' Jasper lifted an eyebrow, 'guard duty, hunting, boring really.' Her voice was convincing and she saw the flicker of interest leave Jasper's eyes, just as she had planned.

Bellamy was impressed, again. He could barely think straight but Clarke knew exactly what she was doing. The thought nearly drove him crazy.

'Well I'll save you a seat.' Jasper said and he was gone, bounding over to where Monty was sat.

Clarke took off again and Bellamy realised with a kick that she was headed for his tent. Pausing at the entrance she turned to look at Bellamy, who took her hand and ducked under the tent cover, tugging her in after him.

The tent was surprising spacious, with a makeshift bed on one side, empty containers to make a desk on the other and a few belongings scattered around. Bellamy turned to face Clarke, stepping forward to close the distance between them until she could feel the heat radiating from him, sliding his hand back into her hair he claimed her mouth once more.

Clarke's heart raced as she ran her hands down the hard planes of Bellamy's chest, down to the hem of his shirt, she gripped it and pulled it over his head, breaking their kiss for a moment before they found each other again. She revelled in the warmth of his body and the definition of his shoulders and his abs as they moved together. His hands ran down her waist before separating her from her shirt as well, his calloused hands skimmed her soft skin, coming to rest at the clasp of her bra, he deftly undid it and slid it from her shoulders, pulling back before trailing soft, hot kisses from her shoulder, up her neck and back to her mouth, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it, making her moan against his mouth.

Clarke fought the urge to cover herself up as Bellamy slid her bra from her shoulders, the sudden cold tightening her nipples, but when his mouth replaced the straps she couldn't deny how good it felt.

Pressing her palms against his chest she walked him backwards until his legs hit the end of the bed, and then she gently pushed him to sit, slipping her shoes off and climbing on top of his lap, a leg either side of him. One of Bellamy's warm hands gripped her waist again, the other brushed her hair back from her shoulder, and she leant her head down to press kisses along his jaw, he in turn cupped her breasts, brushing his thumbs against her nipples as she felt moisture pool between her legs.

Bellamy kicked his shoes off as well and they sank back into the bed, Clarke still straddling Bellamy, as his hands drifted to grip her bum, grinding her against him, before moving to the undo her trousers. Clarke shifted, kicking them off before she returned the favour, unbuckling Bellamy's belt and sliding his trousers off, dropping them in a heap on the floor. Leaning back down Clarke's lips met Bellamy's again and he rolled them over carefully, pushing her legs apart, before sinking between them and running his fingers over the top of her underwear.

He met her eyes, pupils dilated with lust and he was struck by how beautiful she looked in that moment, with her hair wild, and her chest heaving, shadows from the dimly lit tent falling perfectly on her lithe body, she looked every inch a princess.

With a smile Clarke lifted her hips and Bellamy slid the material off, running his hands from her ankles up to her thighs as her breath caught in her throat and she dropped her head back on to the bed with a throaty moan. Grinning Bellamy ran one of his hands higher and followed with his mouth.

In the early hours of the morning Bellamy rolled off Clarke panting, their bodies were glistening with sweat and the bed sheets were balled up around their waists. After a moment Clarke shifted on to her side and started tracing patterns into Bellamy's chest with her fingertips, trailing them across the hard planes of his chest and stomach. He curled an arm around her and pulled her flush against his side, she lay her head on his chest and sighed contentedly as her ran his fingers lazily up and down her arm. They fell asleep like that and when they awoke in the morning, legs tangled together, skin against skin, they knew it wasn't the last time they'd share a bed.


End file.
